


Ideas

by Gachawatermelon396



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gachawatermelon396/pseuds/Gachawatermelon396
Summary: I would make these but I suck at writing <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Blighted! Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3  
> Noragami inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3

So maybe where all admins get blighted when players lie and have ill intent, so where Dream keeps getting blighted and finally collapses in his cell from to much pain and Sam tells everyone or something like that


	2. Hidan reborn in The Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3

Hidan gets reborn into the Umbrella Academy as Number Zero (Zealot) with white hair and magenta eyes (if you want) and remembers everything from his past life, still swears all the time and sticks close to Five since he kinda reminds him of Kakuzu since he’s a grumpy old man. His power  
Is being immortal and the ritual.


	3. Chaos Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3

Chaos Team which is Wilbur, Techno, Sam, Badboyhalo, Dream, and Jschlatt since I think it would be a pretty chaotic group. You can do whatever you want with this idea since I came up with it and couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it.


	4. Eret but in Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3

Eret gets turned younger and gets stuck in Harry Potter.


	5. In Real Life Minecraft AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone meets the Smp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anyone does use my ideas can you tell me in the comments because I would like to read them <3

Where real life Dream or Wilbur or Technoblade or etc. meets the real life Minecraft AU so where the Dream SMP actually happened in their world and wasn't a roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at descriptions


End file.
